


slices of heaven

by dwarf_planet



Series: MCYTtober 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could be triggering, Day One: Golden Apples, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, MCYTtober 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tubbo needs a hug, but what isn’t for mcyt when it comes to me apparently haha, haha i promise this one is sweet guys don’t mind the tags, i know i missed tags so just tell me in the comments pls, sort of a vent fic, tommy doesn’t actually give him one but he basically does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: tubbo hesitates at the bend.orslightly angsty one shot wherein our favorite boys are soft
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYTtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950697
Comments: 13
Kudos: 225





	slices of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE FOR MCYTTOBER !! woooo, we’ll see if i end up doing the whole thing-  
> prompt is golden apples but i was feeling angsty so,,, yeah

tubbo is out running errands. it’s unbelievably early, the sky still a dark blue lit up by spatterings of stars. he doesn’t mind how early it is, though. he sees this as a break from his family, and those are always welcome. (he’s free, even if just for a bit, from his mother’s endless angry words, from his dad’s disappointed frowns, and from his brother’s unwelcome comments and unwanted fists.)

tubbo nears the place he knows he’s supposed to turn at if he wants to get to the store like he’s meant to. he swears he can hear a car coming though, and a thought tempts him: if he runs into the road now and lays down, it’s dark enough that the driver won’t see him until it’s too late. once he reaches the intersection, tubbo hesitates at the bend.

he can hear the car, slowly coming closer - it’s now or never. tubbo squares his jaw, running into the street and laying down.

as he waits, he tilts his head towards someone’s yard. there are bees buzzing around their flowers, and tubbo smiles slightly. he likes bees. one makes its way to him, landing on his nose, and tubbo whispers, “no, you need to go.” as though the bee would listen to him.

tubbo can practically feeling the road vibrating beneath him, and he knows what that means. the car is almost here. his time is almost up.

pale light shines over the world, announcing the morning and curling over tubbo.

suddenly, there are frantic footsteps, and tubbo picks his head up, frowning in confusion at the boy who has positioned himself in front of where tubbo is laying. this boy has come from the direction of the bees, and he has his arms outstretched, shouting “stop!” at the car that is now approaching both of them.

the car stops, wheels screeching. the driver honks angrily at the boy standing in the road. tubbo shifts, trying to get a better look at this stranger who has apparently just saved his life. he has blond hair, blue eyes and is currently scowling down at tubbo. the brunette pushes himself into a sitting position, still staring at the blond who he now notices is clutching a golden apple. golden apples are one of tubbo’s favorite treats, but unfortunately he hasn’t had one in a very long time. some people think they’re overrated, claiming the chocolate swirled with food coloring that gives it that golden color and the bright sprinkles that make the candy shine don’t even taste that good, not to mention the apples which are meant to be the best part and taste perfectly ordinary. tubbo disagrees. to him, they taste like happy dreams and childhood memories, things he miss so much and wish he could get back.

the boy clears his throat and tubbo realizes he’s staring. “hi.” tubbo says, feeling like he should probably thank this stranger.

“hello. i’m tommy. what were you doing lying in the middle of the road?” he has an angry sort of voice, but tubbo finds it oddly comforting. he notices the chocolate is starting to melt in tommy’s hand, gold smearing against his skin.

“i’m tubbo,” he says, then hesitates. sure, tommy seems nice enough, but he’s still a stranger. how much should tubbo trust him? “i was trying to die.” his mouth decides to tell him and the words are spilling out, revealing and vulnerable, before his brain can object.

“oh,” tommy seems to be at a loss for words. he tries his best to fill the silence before it even really begins to grow, asking, “do you want to come inside? we have soda and juice and biscuits and snacks and stuff.”

tubbo pauses again. tommy seems odd. friendly, sure, but tubbo isn’t sure if he’s trustworthy yet. what if this seemingly delightful boy turns out to be a murderer or a kidnapper or something? well... but he does seem to be around tubbo’s age. and, hey, tubbo has had a craving for something new for years at this point. he nods subtly, standing up, “do you have any more golden apples?”

“loads,” tommy promises with a grin. tubbo smiles back, a strange warmness filling him up. he’s made a new friend, and tubbo isn’t dead like he thought he’d be, and tommy makes him smile. sharing golden apples with his new friend, tubbo finally feels good for what seems like the first time in a while.

this savior boy with a melty golden apple quickly becomes his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading !! please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed ! <3


End file.
